Thankful Thanksgiving
by Mellow girl
Summary: Reid his family and The BAU realize they have something to be thankful this Thanksgiving.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey I was just going to make this a one shot but the plot bunnies are going crazy with this story so I'm making it a short chapter story. But it shouldn't be too long I hope to be done by Thanksgiving Day. This story is using the same Characters as my Halloween story Keep Them Safe so you may want to read over that but I think you can figure out what is going on in this story so it is up to you. Please feed the bunnies and REVIEW. Happy Reading**

**Thanks.**

**Thankful Thanksgiving**

The smell of delicious food woke Reid up. Reid sat up stretched and went to the bathroom to wash up. It was the Saturday before Thanksgiving and since there was no major cases, that was something to be thankful for, the team was coming over for an early Thanksgiving dinner. Reid walked in the living room to see his five year old son Tony sitting on the couch watching cartoons and nine month old daughter Brenn playing in her playpen.

"Dada dada" Brenn happily squealed and held her arms up when she saw Reid.

"Morning Princess" Reid said picking her up

"Hey daddy" Tony said finally turning away from the TV

"Hey buddy what are you watching?" he asked as he sat down next to him

"Mickey Mouse. Daddy mommy want let me in the kitchen and it smells really good in there" Tony said frowning

"Mommy's cooking dinner because your aunts and uncles are coming over for dinner today remember. She just doesn't want you to pick at the food or burn yourself." Reid explained smiling.

"Is Jack coming?" Tony ask hopefully

Tony loved playing with ten year old Jack Hotchner and looked up the older boy. Tony loved that the older boy never picked on him because he needed to rest because of his asthma. It was usually Jack that stopped before Tony; he knew it was because Jack could see he needed to rest. Tony never told his parents that the kids at school stopped playing chase with him but that was ok he would find other games to play or sometimes he would sit outside and look at books.

"Yeah I think he is coming" Reid said

"Yesssss" said Tony happily

Reid walked into the kitchen still holding Brenn. Reid watched as JJ gracefully moved around the kitchen. She went and opened the oven to check on the turkey, then turned and began to wash the fruit before chopping it. JJ stopped what she was doing when she heard cooing coming from the doorway. She smiled when she saw Reid watching her with Brenn on his shoulder making content cooing sounds.

"Good Morning" she said walking over and kissed him

"Morning, do you need any help?" he asked smiling

"No I just have to mix the fruit into the cranberry salad and hope the Jell-O sets before it is time to eat. I'm sure if it doesn't we will still have plenty to eat since the others are suppose to bring a side dish or a dessert. Pen said last year she still had food leftover even after she made everyone take a plate home with them" JJ said

"Yeah well Pen was seven months pregnant with twins and you were six months along so I'm sure everyone brought extra food" Reid said grinning at her

"I'm not sure how to respond to that Dr. Reid" JJ said in mock seriousness

"How ever you want" he said grinning

JJ gave him a playful shove and went back to cutting the fruit while Reid put Brenn back in her playpen and went to fix himself a cup of heavily sugared coffee.

**Later that day**

JJ was all set to sit and cuddle with her husband on the couch for a few moments of peace, Tony was playing in his room and Brenn was napping. He had just got his arms wrapped around her when the doorbell rang. They both groaned as Reid got up to answer the door. Tony was at the door waiting for his daddy to open it to let their guest in. Reid opened the door to see Aaron and Jack Hotchner standing there holding dishes of food. Jack was tall and broad like Hotch even though his hair had darken it was not as dark as Hotch's hair. Hotch was holding a pie and a bag of rolls and Jack had a covered dish.

"Jack you're here!" Tony cried happily like he hadn't seen Jack in years

"Hey Tony Bologna" Jack said as he handed the dish to Reid so he could do their special hand shake. Only Jack could call him Tony Bologna.

"It's good to see you too Tony" Hotch said playful

"Hi Uncle Aaron" Tony said smiling at him innocently

Hotch laughed and ruffled the little boy's hair as JJ walked up.

"Hotch you made another one of those yummy pies" JJ said smiling knowingly

"The box was the hardest part" he said as he hand the pie and rolls to her

"My mom said that she would make real food for us to eat but it needs to be heated up" Jack said pointing to the dish in Reid's hands.

Reid peeked under the cover to see macaroni and cheese, Jack's favorite.

"How's your mom?" Reid asked

"Ok" he said shrugging

Hailey and Aaron were not able to make things work after she left with Jack during the Milwaukee case. They got a divorce when Jack was four but there was never any bad feeling between them she let him see Jack when ever he wanted or could. She just could never turn his sad pleading face away from seeing Jack. When Jack was eight she started dating a man named Todd Richmond a year later they were married. Aaron liked Todd he was a principle at an elementary school so he had the dependable schedule that Hailey needed. Hailey would have been upset if she knew that Aaron had Penelope do a background check on Todd. Todd really cared for Jack and even taped Jack's soccer games for Aaron when he wasn't there so Jack could show him later. Jack liked Todd a lot it made it even better that his daddy was friends with Todd. It surprised Jack when his mom told him she was going to have a baby around Christmas. He wasn't sure what to think about that.

"Can we go outside to play?" Tony asked his mom with pleading eyes.

"Ok but it's getting cold so wear your coat and hat" JJ said

Tony grumbled a little then went and got his hat and coat from the closet put them on then ran out the door with Jack.

"How's Jack handling that he is becoming a big brother?" asked JJ

"He really hasn't said much to me about that. Hailey's a little worried because he got in trouble at school but I already talked to him about that." Hotch said

"Why did he get in trouble?" Reid asked

Hotch smirked.

"It seems there is a new girl in his class, Kelly, and he can't stop talking to her even when the teacher is teaching. I haven't told Hailey about this yet but I'm sure she will make the same threats to take away his computer and game system if he gets in anymore trouble."

"Wow only ten years old and already in trouble over a girl. Sounds like you are going to have your hands full when he hits puberty" JJ said smiling

"I know" Hotch said sighing

JJ went to put the food in the kitchen and Reid and Hotch sat on the couch.

**Outside**

Tony and Jack were out in the front yard Tony was showing Jack that he could ride his bike without training wheels. The boys were racing back and forth on the sidewalk, Tony on his bike and Jack on foot. Jack stopped when he saw Tony's neighbors come out their house. The neighborhood was full of children so it was not odd to see children run out the house from next door. But Jack had never seen the pretty girl that came out of the house before. She had brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, brown-green eyes covered by small wire frame glasses; she was tall athletic looking and had a sweet face. She wore a white turtle neck with a silver snowflake on it with black pants.

"Who's that?" Jack asked

"That's our new neighbors the Hendersons. I think that was their name" Tony said

"What's the oldest girl's name?" Jack asked as he watched the girl perform some kind of dance in the front yard.

"Caitlin or Claire I can't remember which one she is. Come on lets race again" Tony said trying to get Jack's attention again

"Ok but let's race to the Henderson's mailbox" Jack said eagerly

"Ok" Tony said knowingly

The boys raced on the sidewalk towards the mailbox. Jack made it seconds before Tony to the mailbox and smile proudly. Jack turned to see if the girl was watching but she was talking to a young woman who was sitting in a chair holding a baby. The woman had chin length brown hair, she wore glasses behind them were dark brown eyes, and she was heavy set. She wore a red long sleeve shirt with Mickey Mouse on it she wore black jean with black and white shoes with a crazy pattern and sliver spikes on them. The baby was standing in her lap flapping her arms like she was going to fly away, she was grinning showing her two teeth. She had a little bit of light brown hair and hazel eyes, she was wearing a pink sweater with snowflakes on it and blue jeans with matching snowflakes and pink socks. There was one more child in the yard she had on a light pink track suite with light up princess shoes, she was dancing in circles. She had brown hair pulled up into doggy ears, brown eyes that sparkled with attitude, and was tall for a three and a half year old.

Jack heard the end of the conversation with the girl and young woman.

"I don't want you to change" said the girl

"I'm not going to change" said the woman

"People have to grow up when they get married"

"I'm not planning on getting married anytime soon"

"Why?"

"It's the same answer as it was when we had this conversation the last time"

"Why don't you have a husband your twenty-three?"

"It's not that easy to find a husband" the woman said chuckling

"Sure it is I had lots of boyfriends before we moved here" the girl said a little sadly

"I'm sure you did" the woman said smiling. Then looked around the girl when she noticed the two boys.

"Hey guys" she said to them

"My sister Brenn flaps her arms like that" said Tony

"Yeah Claire bear here is going to fly away one day if she does it too hard. Your Tony right? You and your mom came over the other day? " the woman asked

Tony nodded his head.

"I'm Jack" he introduced himself looking at the girl

"I'm Caitlin, that's Grace, that's Claire and that's Niki she's the babysitter" she said pointing to each person as she said their name.

Before Jack could talk to Caitlin anymore a car pulled on the street and Tony grabbed his arm.

"Come on Aunt Emily is here" he said pulling Jack away

Jack waved goodbye then turned and went to see Emily.

Emily pulled the car into Reid's driveway and turned off the engine. She looked at the man beside her nervously. She had been dating Paul for a while now but never introduced him to the team. She wasn't sure which was worse him meeting her family or meeting the team; probably her family that's why she chose to bring him to meet the team at the dinner and she would meet his family for Thanksgiving. Paul was a paramedic so having a Saturday off was a treat for the both of them. Paul had black hair, green eyes, and had a caring face. Emily smiled when she saw the boys run up.

"Hi Aunt Emily!" Tony said excitedly as he ran up to her.

"Hey Tony! How are you?" she asked as she hugged him

"Wow Jack you have gotten tall" Emily said as she hugged him

Paul came around the car carrying the food she brought. The boys looked at him curiously.

"Guys this is my friend Paul. Paul this is Tony Reid and Jack Hotchner"

Paul smiled and shook the young boys hands that's when Tony looked up at Paul and asked

"Are you going to marry Aunt Emily?"

**A/N I just thought I let you know that the babysitter and the kids that Tony and Jack meet are suppose to be me and some kids that I babysit for. Of course I changed our names but the conversation that Niki and Caitlin have is a real conversation that I have with that little girl every week. The kid is afraid that I am going to grow up and not want to play with her anymore I thought it was funny so I put little reality surrounded by fiction. You will probably see those girls later in the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well here's the next chapter let me know what you think. Review please. Thanks**

**Thankful Thanksgiving **

**Chapter 2**

"Are you going to marry Aunt Emily?"

Paul turned to see that Emily had found the cover on the food dish more interesting than anything else at the moment and she had a tinge of pink on her cheeks. What surprised him were the intense stares from the boys waiting for him to answer.

"_If these are the profiler's kids what are the profilers like" he thought amused_

Paul bent down in front of Tony.

"Well buddy that's a pretty serious question that I don't know the answer to right now" Paul said then pulled Jack a little closer and whispered something to both of the boys.

It must have been the right answer because both of the boys smiled and headed for the house leaving Paul grinning. Emily came up to him and took his hand.

"I guess you past the test" Emily said smiling

Paul smiled and walked up to the house with her. Reid greeted them and she introduced Paul to everybody. Much to her dismay JJ dragged Emily into the kitchen leaving Paul with Reid and Hotch.

Reid handed Paul a soda and sat down on the couch beside Hotch both of them studying Paul much like their sons had done earlier.

"How did you and Emily meet?" Hotch asked sounding very fatherly

"We met at a charity auction that her family was doing for the firefighters and EMS stations. She looked as bored as I was so I went over and started talking to her. It took me awhile but she finally said yes to a date" he said smirking

"Are you a firefighter or EMS?" Reid asked

"I'm a paramedic I work the midnight shift most of the time it's pretty rare that I get a Saturday off"

"That has to be tough schedule to have a social life" said Reid

"Well between mine and Emily's schedule it is hard but we manage to go out and have a decent date." Paul said

In the kitchen JJ and Emily were basically having the same conversation. Emily kept throwing glances at the living room.

"Come on Em give the guys more credit than that it's not like they are going to treat him like a unsub" said JJ

"Yeah well I didn't know that Tony was going to ask Paul if he was going to marry me" Emily said with a grimace

"What! When did he do that" JJ exclaimed

"Before we came in the house he shook Paul's hand like a little man and then blurted the question out of no where" Emily said throwing her hands in the air.

JJ couldn't help but laugh but stopped when Emily glared at her.

"How did he answer?" JJ asked

"He said he didn't know the answer right now" Emily said sighing

"You really like this guy don't you?"

"Yeah I do"

**Outside**

Kyle Matters was one of the oldest kids that lived in the Reid's neighborhood but that didn't stop him from playing with some of the younger kids in the neighborhood. He was thirteen, had red hair,freckles, and was skinny. Since he was one of the oldest he became like the leader when the kids gathered to play. Which was what was happening now most of the kids had come out to play including Tony and his friend Jack. He liked Tony Reid he was a pretty coo kid for five. Kyle also thought it was cool that Tony's dad was a FBI agent.

The group of kids were now standing in an empty lot trying to decide what to play. Jack was elated when Caitlin joined the group.

"Why don't we play tag hide and seek" said Kyle

Everyone seemed to like that idea.

"How do you play?" asked Caitlin

"Someone stands at base and counts to fifty then tries to find everyone but if the person hiding sees the counter coming they have run to base before the counter tags them if they get tagged they are out and have to sit out until the game is over." Kyle explained

"That sounds like fun" Caitlin said

"Ok here are the rules the counter should not peek. The tree stump is base you have to touch it not to get tagged. You can hide in groups. No hiding in houses that's not fair. Stay out of the yards we are not suppose to go in. Do not go pass the markers in the woods. Ok now who wants to count?" asked Kyle

Hands shot up all around him; like he knew they would.

"Ok I'll be counter" Kyle said grinning

They all groaned but they knew the answer anyway. Kyle was usually counter and he always seemed to count a little slower when he reached forty, to help the younger kids find hiding places.

Not wanting to embarrass Tony Jack pulled him to the side.

"You feeling ok I heard you coughing earlier?" Jack asked

"I'm fine" Tony assured

Kyle began to count and everyone scattered.

Jack knew that he needed to stay with Tony but it wasn't going to be easy to hide the little boy. Jack was wearing a dark coat and hat even Caitlin was wearing a black leather jacket but Tony was wearing a lime green mystery machine hat and a green coat.

"How about we hide behind that fence over there" Caitlin said turning toward the yard down the street

"No that's Mrs. Watts's yard she doesn't like kids much" Tony said pulling her back.

"Where are we going to hide?" asked Caitlin

"How about behind the Rogerson's shed" said Tony

"That's perfect" said Jack as they ran head toward the shed

When they got to the shed two boys were already behind there. The Damien brothers Kevin and Hank were the most disliked kids on the block. They were big, beefy and mean they didn't like Tony because his dad was an FBI Agent.

"This is our hiding place you little geek" said Kevin

"Kyle said we could hide in groups so we can hide here too" said Caitlin with her hands on her hips

"Come on guys let's find another hiding place" Jack said not wanting to cause trouble

They took off running to find another place to hide just as Kyle finished counting. Kyle saw them and started running after them. He decided to go after the older kids first.

Jack didn't realize that Tony had separated from them until he got tagged right before he could touch the tree stump.

Tony ran towards the woods to take a short cut to his back yard his chest was starting to feel tight and he needed to rest. He was heading towards his yard when he was knocked to the ground. Tony coughed a little when the wind was knocked out of him.

"Your girlfriend isn't here to protect you now geek" snarled Hank

"You better run dweeb your daddy can't protect you now" growled Kevin

Tony didn't even realize that he ran past the markers that the parents had set up.

**The Reid House**

Morgan and Gideon pulled up to the house at the same time. Gideon walked over to Morgan's car with his famous green bean casserole in a covered dish.

"You need any help?" Gideon asked

"No I think we got it" Morgan said as he took the twins car seats out and put each one on his arms.

They watched Jack rush past them and into the house.

"DAD come quick I can't find Tony" came Jack's pleas from the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So sorry this chapter is late. I was planning on time typing in the car but I found out ridding makes me sleepy and now I have been really busy and having fun. So I hope everyone**** had a wonderful Thanksgiving and thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thankful Thanksgiving****s**

**Chapter 3**

"DAD come quick I can't find Tony" came Jack's pleas from the house.

"Jack what's wrong?" asked Hotch as he rushed into the entrance hall

"We were playing tag hide and seek and Caitlin said lets hide behind the fence and Tony said no the shed then the brothers said get lost by that time Kyle was done counting so we ran and I got tagged that's when I didn't see Tony" Jack explained fanatically

Jack was breathing heavily and his eyes were wild with fear Hotch had never seen his son this upset before.

"Jack maybe he is still hiding" said calmly trying to calm Jack down

"No Kyle found everyone but Tony we looked everywhere even as far as we could go in the woods. What if he's hurt or sick dad we have to find him. I promise I won't ever talk to another girl"

By now everyone in the house had come in to the hall.

"What's happening?" Morgan asked concerned as he came in with the twins followed by Penelope and Gideon

"I LOST TONY" Jack screamed as he ran out the door

"Let me go catch him before he upsets the whole neighborhood then we can work out a plan" Hotch said as he rushed out the door to catch Jack

Reid went to the back door and JJ went to the computer. Reid went into the back yard and came back in looking dejected. JJ came back into the hall carrying a stack of papers. Crying came floating from down the hall.

"I'll go get her" said Penelope as she went to get Brenn

"I checked in the backyard to see if he was hiding there. He loves to hide in the back yard but he wasn't there" Reid said

"I printed out his school picture so we can go door to door" said JJ as she began to pass out the pictures.

Hotch came back in the house with an up set Jack.

"Ok we set up and canvas the neighbor we knock on doors, check back yards and the woods" said Hotch

"I'll stay here with the babies" said Penelope

"Thanks" said JJ

They walk outside to see three worried faces. Kyle, Caitlin and Niki stood in the lot waiting for instructions.

"What can we do to help?" asked Kyle

Hotch gave instructions then everyone scattered looking for Tony.

Hotch went with Jack to the first house an older lady came to the door.

"Hello ma'ma have you seen this little boy?" Hotch asked showing the picture of Tony to her

"No I haven't" she said grumpily and shut the door in their faces.

Morgan was walking the edge of the woods when he stopped bent down and then grabbed his cell phone.

"Hotch ask Jack if he and Tony went in the woods when they were hiding"

He smiled when he heard the answer.

" Get everyone together I found where Tony went"

Soon everyone was at the edge the woods.

"He ran in the woods" Mogan stated

"Why do you think that? He knows better than to go in the woods" said JJ

"I think he was chased"

"He was wearing his boots wasn't he?" Morgan asked

Emily gave Tony a pair of Scooby-Doo boots for his birthday and he hardly took them off he wore them everywhere.

"Yeah he was" Reid said smiling

"Ok we need to get a search party started and search ever inch of these woods" said Hotch

Soon teams of two and three were looking for Tony. Emily and Paul had gone about half a mile away from the markers when Emily heard Paul shout.

"Emily!"

She saw him run past her carrying a small bundle.

"Call his dad and tell him to set up his nebulizer" he called

Emily quickly called Reid and by the time they reached the house they met Reid at the back door. JJ was shocked to see her son barely conscience and not breathing well.

"Does he have an eppi pen?" asked Paul

"No it's never been that bad" said JJ almost in tears from seeing her baby like that.

"He's going to be fine his lungs are just really tight I called a bus to come pick him up and take him to the hospital to get stronger medicine" Paul said reassuringly

As soon as the ambulance came Paul immediately jumped into action taking over for the paramedics. Reid and JJ left after them quickly.

It was late when they came home with Tony. When they walked in the house smelled of delicious food, which shocked the family. They were surprised to see the whole team still there waiting for them to eat. As Reid and his family sat down to eat he realized that he had a lot to be thankful for this Thanksgiving.


End file.
